


We Live in the Dark

by KanraKixystix



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Festival DLC, Brotherhood, Corqi, HighSpecs, M/M, Multi, Promptis - Freeform, WIP, lunyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix
Summary: Niflheim and the Templars have taken over the final stronghold of the Lucis Brotherhood, Insomnia, and along with it, the piece of Eden the Lucians have guarded for ages. Although their home is gone, the Brotherhood of Lucis lives on, as well as the King of Assassins, the one whom can wield all of the artifacts of their forbearers. The rightful King Noctis and his royal retinue won't go without a fight, and a fight it will be.





	We Live in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress piece to merely gauge some interest. I worked on this a while ago when the DLC was first announced, and had intentions of making it something bigger and better, but wasn't sure if this was something that people would really be interested in. So here I am, posting what bit of a prologue I have thus far. If enough people like it and want to see where it goes, I'll continue it in the future.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
>   
> 

A chill swept through the air and Noctis held back a shiver as he crouched, surveying his surroundings. The world turned silver as he counted. One, two, three MTs guarding the Citadel doors, two more flanking each side corridor, and at least one in every hallway up to the main elevator. From there, he could make out a peppering of guards, but they were far too heavily banked on a ground assault. Infiltrating it by air seemed to be the way to go.

He sighed, the world returning to its natural state, and he fiddled with the hook attached to his gauntlet, careful to avoid the tip of his hidden blade as he adjusted the fit. It wouldn’t have been the first time he had accidentally stabbed himself, but the first and second times were more than enough to instill the fear of a third. Standing, he gave one last glance toward the place he once called home before sliding quietly down the slanted roof of an old, nearby church. A pang of sadness settled in the pit of his stomach. It was unbecoming of a prince, no, a king, to abandon his kingdom, but the Brotherhood left him little choice.

Rocks shifted under his boots as he landed on the pavement below and stalked through the alley. No one would suspect that the royal bloodline had a hand in the likes of the Assassins, but the reality of it was they were deeply involved, a tradition of sorts, as his father had explained it to him years ago. It was a long-kept secret from generation to generation, with only the most trustworthy of people having knowledge it.

“Pssst! Noct!”

From a short distance, Prompto waved to him, hood covering his freckled face. Glancing over his shoulder, Noctis silently trotted to him. They exchanged a fond glance – and Noctis might have allowed his fingers to brush along the inside of Prompto’s palm – as he fell into step beside his best friend.

“What’s it look like?” He asked, and Noctis shook his head.

“It’s going to have to be an aerial infiltration. Looks like Specs has to come up with a new plan.” Prompto groaned. Noctis understood his frustration. They had been searching for a way in for weeks, but to no avail. Each time they got close to taking the Citadel back from the inside, the Empire took notice and changed their formation.

“Speaking of Specs…” Noctis crossed his arms and shot a questioning look at Prompto, who also folded his arms. Even under the hood, the prince could see he was tired. Moving in the darkness was made all the more difficult with the influx of daemons in recent weeks, but it was the safest time for Brotherhood to take action. They were stuck in a catch 22. Something had to give before they were all done in.

“Waiting in the usual place,” Prompto replied quietly, “Gladio is with him. He’s –“

Prompto threw an arm out in front of him, but there was no need. The sound came at them again, this time, louder and closer. A rush of heat rose up their backs and the ground beneath them began to bubble black and purple. They shared a glance before they leapt in opposite directions, Noctis bolting right through towards an abandoned shopping mall and grappling his way to the top of plaza sign while Prompto zigzagged through the alleys before he parkoured up the side of skyscraper. A Red Giant patrolled the area they had been walking, and Noctis heaved a sigh. Even the shadows weren’t safe anymore without the power of the kings to shield the city.

Noctis shimmied and faced the nearby tower that Prompto was already climbing up. He took his grappling hook and shot it to the top, climbing his way up and surveying the streets below. The citizens, well, what were left of them, had taken shelter beneath the streets, mostly unknowing of the war that waged above their heads. It wasn’t the safest place for them, Noctis knew, but the outer cities were already filled to capacity with refugees, and he had a duty to protect them, too.

When he reached the top, he looked out, unsurprised to feel Prompto’s presence behind him.

“One day, we’ll take it back,” Prompto declared with a proud smile and hung off the side just far enough to glance up at the frowning king. A short moment passed before Noctis was smiling back; it was hard not to when Prompto was at his side. He reached out, tugging Prompto’s hood down to get a look of his face in full moonlight. Before meeting Prompto, Noctis never considered himself a romantic, and with times being as dark as they are, romancing his best friend wasn’t on the top of his priority list. Seeing him up so close, though, with his sunshine smile and his kingdom as a backdrop, well, Noctis could think of worse way to spend an otherwise unproductive night. He ghosted a hand across his cheek, thankful for the hood blocking his blush when Prompto placed a careful kiss on the inside of his wrist.

“We should get back,” Noctis drawled idly, relaxed now that they were out of immediate danger. As much as he wanted to spend the night up here, there was an entire kingdom below them that was suffering and relying on their king to return light to Eos. There was an argument in Prompto’s violet eyes, but it died on his tongue, hesitantly nodding.

“After you,” he offered with a grin, and Noctis stood, shooting a similarly giddy look at him before he took a deep breath. Arms spread and feet together, Noctis freefell towards the ground, air zooming passed his face and billowing his robes. He flipped his stance and landed safely in a cart of abandoned linens. No one knew why it was there, or where it was going before it was left behind, but they never questioned it. As long as it was there, they would use it for their leaps of faith. No sooner had Noctis climbed out did Prompto land behind him, his spiky head popping out from between worn blankets as he laughed.

“Oh man! That never gets old!” Prompto exclaimed as he took the hand Noctis offered him.

“Sure doesn’t,” Noctis agreed with a soft chuckle. They righted their robes, and Prompto put his hood back in place before they set out into the shadows once again. They didn’t speak it as they made their way back to their hideout, but the lack of MTs and daemon activity in the streets wasn’t lost on them. 

Something bigger was amiss. Yet another thing to report to the Brotherhood.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read, please consider donating to [my ko-fi!](https://www.ko-fi.com/thatkanragirl)


End file.
